restaurantcityfandomcom-20200215-history
Customers
Customers are NPCs who come into your restaurant to eat. Customers can randomly be friends' avatars (including the friend's customized clothing if they also play Restaurant City), or a randomly chosen, randomly dressed NPC. They affect a restaurant's popularity depending on if the customer is satisfied or not. The higher the popularity points, the more customers will visit a restaurant. Customer Actions A customer will enter your restaurant. If there is excessive trash on the ground, the customer will leave almost immediately in disgust. If there are no available chairs, the customer will stand at the door, and eventually leave if no chairs open up. If there are available chairs, the customer will go seat themselves. On the way to seating themselves, they may play at an arcade or slot machine if you have one available, for one coin. They will seat themselves at a table-less chair if there is no table available, waiting for a table to open up, and leave if they don't. They will advance to the table when one opens up. They will sit at a dirty table for a little while before leaving in disgust. They will wait for a little while to be served, but due to impatience, will leave if they are not served fast enough. After they are served, they will take some time to eat their meal. After eating their meal, you will get two coins from clearing their dirty plate, and they may or may not need to use the toilet. Customers only have urges to use the toilet after level eight. If a toilet is available, they will use it and then leave. If a toilet is not available (all in use, any open toilets are broken or there are no toilets), they will simply leave. Satisfied customers Customers can only be satisfied only after finishing their food or after finishing their food and using the toilet. Each satisfied customer adds 0.1 to the restaurant's popularity points. Only some of the customers need to use the toilet after finishing their meals, and only if the restaurant is above level 8. Note that being able to use the toilet does not give extra popularity, nor does the inability to use the toilet take away popularity. Unsatisfied customers Customers can become unsatisfied and leave the restaurant in many ways. If the problem continues to exist, after a while the customer will deduct .1 from the restaurant's popularity points, and a red thumbs down will be shown above the customer's head as they leave. ;Trash :This happens when there is a piece of trash in the restaurant and it isn't cleared. A bubble will appear on top of the customer's head with a picture of the trash in it when this happens. *This can be remedied by assigning an employee the Janitor job, or by clicking on the trash to remove it. ;No empty seats :This happens when the restaurant is occupied and there is no empty seat. A bubble will appear on top of the customer's head with a picture of a chair it when this happens. *This can be somewhat remedied by placing 'waiting chairs' which have no table next to them. Customers will wait in these chairs for an open table, though not for long. ;Tables not cleared :This happens when the customer is seated but there is a empty plate in front of them that wasn't cleared away. A bubble will appear on top of the customer's head with a picture of a plate in it when this happens. *This can be remedied by assigning more employees to be Waiters, or by clicking on the empty plates to remove them. ;Slow service :This happens when cooks cook too slow and/or there are too many customers, making them unable to complete some customer's orders in time. A bubble will appear on top of the customer's head with a picture of a clock in it when the customer leaves the restaurant. *This can be somewhat remedied by assigning more employees to be Waiters and Cooks, and giving employees food/rest to increase their productivity/speed. While the following exhibits an unsatisfied customer, being able to use or not use the toilet does not affect popularity. ;Toilet :No toilets available. This would only happen after the player have reached level 8 or above. Note that this does not remove popularity points. *This can be remedied by assigning an employee the Janitor job, or by clicking on the toilet to fix it. Awards There are three awards associated with clearing dirty plates, depicted by a stack of plates on a pedestal: ;Head Waiter :Clear 50 plates ;Plate Prince :Clear 500 plates ;Washing Machine :Clear 2000 plates There are three awards associated with fixing toilets, depicted by a toilet on a stand: ;Plumb Role :Fix 20 toilets ;Pipe Dreams :Fix 200 toilets ;Drain Fame :Fix 1000 toilets There are three awards associated with fixing arcade games and slot machines, depicted by a wrench on a pedestal: ;Fixer :Fix 20 items ;Repairman :Fix 200 items ;Master Mechanic :Fix 1000 items Category:Restaurant